


Always

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comforting!Cat, F/F, Kara's powers are blown, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, things you said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara wakes up the morning after a fight without her powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Kara wakes to the feel of the sun on her skin but it doesn’t feel warm, not in the way she’s used to at least. “Good morning, beautiful,” a voice say from beside her. She looks up to the woman at her side, a hand reaches out to gently brush over the skin around her eye, “That’s a far more nasty bruise than I thought it’d be.”

The younger woman winces, “It hurts, I know that.” She curls into a ball, “Can you call my boss and tell her I’m sick today?”

Sliding down the bed the other woman brushes hair away from Kara’s face, “I called Eileen and told her that you and I would both be out of the office today. Then I called Astra and asked her to pick Carter up from his father’s at four then she and Alex are bringing him home along with pizza.”

Kara curls into the arms that wrap around her, “You didn’t have to do all that, Cat. Letting me stay home and sleep for the day would have been enough.”

Cat shakes her head, “I’m not leaving you today.”

“Cat, I don’t -”

“I know you don’t,” Cat says, finger pressed to Kara’s lips, “but I want to be here with you.” She wraps her arms around the younger woman once more, “I know how much not having your powers bothers you. I hope I can make it better.”

Tucking herself against Cat, Kara closes her eyes, “You make it better just by being here to hold me, my love.”

Trailing her fingers gently through Kara’s hair, Cat continues the soothing motion until she’s positive that Kara has fallen back asleep, “I am always going to be here, Kara, no matter whatever. Whenever you need me I will be right there.” She closes her eyes. A few moments later both women have fallen back asleep, curled together.

**Author's Note:**

> 60 Supercat things you said when I lost my powers?


End file.
